Vasra
by OnlineArmadillo
Summary: Since the end of the 3rd era war & politics have divided the lands of Tamriel. In such an age of turmoil the actions of the few may alter the lives of the many. This is the story of Vasra, an Alfiq of the kingdom of Anequina. Her destiny will bring her far from the sands of her home. There she will meet many fellow travelers and together they will carve their names into history.


_Hello readers! This is my first ever fan-fiction. I've been reading stories from this site for a while and decided to write one of my own. Since this is my first attempt I would greatly appreciate constructive criticism and feedback so please leave a review after reading. Thanks for choosing my story. I hope you enjoy it._

_P.S. I do not own the world of Tamriel or any of Bethesda's characters and creations._

_..._

* * *

**19****th**** of Sun's Dawn 4E 185, City of Dune in the kingdom of Anequina**

* * *

Lights begin to flicker all around the city as night cloaks the surface of Tamriel. Shivana hangs a lantern of her own, trying to steady her hands enough to strike a flame into life. When the wick is burning strongly she turns to a wash bowl and begins to cleanse the fur of her blood stained arms. Her sister Zasashi lies panting on a nearby bed weakened from hours of painful labor while the clan's midwives take the mewling ball of reddish brown fur from the room to be cleaned and wrapped. The kitten Vasra had arrived safely into the world but Zasashi had been exhausted before the birthing had even begun. Clan Mother Akanovosi stays to care for Zasashi, extending each clawed hand over the young mother as waves of healing magicka begin to flow from her palms. "Vaba Thjizzrini" she says in Ta'agra the language of the Khajiit. "It is a foolish concept" Akanovosi narrows her eyes and flattens her ears to her head "This idea of freelance adventuring is completely ill-conceived. You don't return for years but now here you are half dead and heavy with child. Without a single word of explanation you faint, forcing us to carry you to safety" Her tone grows softer as a look of sadness casts her aged face in shadow "You do not even have the decency to give us time to be angry with you. Your water breaks, and your kitten decides to rip its way from your belly with the ferocity of a wounded Durzog." Shivana dries her hands with a clean piece of cloth as she moves to the Clan Mother's back "oh you foolish child, what possessed you to travel in such a state?"

Zasashi's fangs shine in her customary grin "If I had the time, I would tell you the whole wondrous story Akanovosi but as things stand I suppose you'll just have to accept my 'It is complicated' excuse." Minutes of quivering intensity pass before Akanovosi lowers her arms. The Clan Mother sighs, grabs her ornate staff from the wall then shakes her head slowly. Zasashi closes both of her amber eyes and takes a steadying breath before she responds "I understand… thank you Clan Mother."

Akanovosi nods and turns calmly to Shivana, pulling her aside "I am sorry. I know of no more powerful magic than this, nor do I have any healing remedies that can save her. She has lost too much blood and will not likely last the night. I have done all I can to make her comfortable but some pains simply cannot be relieved… I will see too all necessary preparations. Take your time and say your goodbyes." Akanovosi places a reassuring hand on Shivana's arm then takes her leave. Before closing the door she calls over a wizened shoulder. "Zasashi your kitten will be returned shortly, let your mind be at ease."

Shivana can barely keep herself upright as the merciless reality washes over her but she steels herself and faces the door with a respectful bow of her head. As the door swings shut Zasashi calls her name and beckons her with a flick of her wrist "Shivana come closer I do not think I have the strength to shout."

Shivana moves quickly to kneel at her sister's side and grabs her hand. Zasashi squeezes back feebly as Shivana says "I am here Zasa. What can I do?"

Zasashi grins again "Oh well I suppose you could make sure that the clan does not name anything after me when my spirit enters_ Llesw'er. _Who knows what Vasra will think about such a thing?"

Shivana growls and with a slight edge to her words hisses "Do not joke! Not now."

Zasashi snorts and removes all traces of levity from her demeanor "I apologize Shiva; it is how I am made." She grips Shivana's hand tighter and her voice drops to an almost inaudible whisper. "Watch over Vasra for me… you must be as a mother to her. Teach her what it means to be Khajiit."

Shivana does not hesitate for an instant, all anger forgotten. Laying her forehead upon her sister's heated brow she promises "For you Zasa. Vasra will be cared for as if she were my own. This I swear."

Zasashi smiles, not her joking grin but the smile of someone who had found peace at the end of a long journey. "Thank you Shiva..." her smile fades slightly "there is one last thing I must ask of you."

Shivana raises her head and looks into Zasashi's eyes "Speak your will sister. If it is within my power it will be done."

"My heart tells me that Vasra will be as I was. She will feel the same need to wander the wide world and see all that she may. When the war took the lives of our parents I could no longer deny this hunger inside me. But when I left all those years ago I had no idea what I would find. I fear for what her future may hold." She grins once more "I am sorry to burden you with so much…you must wonder what you did to deserve such a sister as I. Ah but my mind wanders." Raising her hand to a thin leather cord fastened about her neck, she draws it up from beneath her Budi and reveals a small silver key. "When the time comes give Vasra the wooden box inside my satchel, this key will open it."

With steady hands Shivana takes the piece of silver, lifting it to the light. She stares at it curiously "What is inside this box?"

Zasashi's eyes wander to the ceiling, as if reliving a distant memory. "A gift from Vasra's father" focusing on Shivana again "The Clan Mother should be there when you open it, speak with her."

Before Shivana can ask about Vasra's father or the mysterious gift the door swings open and a midwife returns, placing a clean but still wailing Vasra into Zasashi's arms. The midwife asks if she can do anything more but Zasashi waves her hand in dismissal. The midwife departs and Zasashi cradles Vasra to her chest. She touches her muzzle to Vasra's and soothes "Little one, why do you cry? You have such a wonderful family. Despite all their meddlesome ways you will come to love them as I do." Vasra seems to calm at the sound of Zasashi's voice but she still lets out small fussy whimpers. "I know, I will sing you the song your grandmother would sing for me on gloomy nights such as this. I hope it will make your dreams as sweet as the purest Moon Sugar" and so Zasashi begins to sing, her voice flowing into the soothing notes of a traditional lullaby. Vasra falls silent as the song fills the room. The melody speaks of many things. The passing seasons, the many pains and fleeting pleasures of life, the inevitability of death, and above all the promise that all is well and as it should be. To Shivana's surprise little Vasra begins to smile, revealing her delicate milk teeth. The smile grows into a grin so much like Zasashi's that it is almost painful to behold. A moment later the kitten relaxes completely and seems to drift into the fluid stillness of slumber, her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

Shivana is so touched by the sight of mother and child that she can't stop tears from filling her eyes, and falling like ripened figs. As the song's last refrain drifts into nothingness Shivana chokes out a few broken words "Sister… that was…"she stops as she struggled to find a word that can describe the haunting beauty of the scene unfolding in front of her.

Zasashi turns her gaze to Shivana. "Was my voice that terrible sister?" she makes a face of mock offense before laughing quietly "Come now you should smile, you know how much I hate it when people cannot appreciate a good joke."

Despite herself Shivana chuckles and dries her eyes. "Very true Zasa I do recall how much of a terror you were when we were little more than kittens ourselves. Remember when you tied a candle to uncle's tail as he slept just to see what he would do?"

"Of course! He jumped into the well. Then he nearly cut off my tail when he finally got out."

"It is a good thing that father was able to bribe him with mother's sweet rolls, otherwise who knows what he would have done." A pause "Tell me... was father involved? I always suspected he had a hand in it."

"I cannot do that sister, when I meet father in the next life he might just decide to kill me all over again." They share one more laugh but eventually the moment ends. Zasashi lays Vasra at her side and says "the hour grows late. You should rest sister I will be fine for however long I have left. Thank you… for everything" Without another word Zasashi curls herself around Vasra and joins her in the peaceful embrace of the night.

For Shivana time seems to stop. As if the First Cat wants that single precious instant to live on forever. But it is not to be. Time continues its steady march forward with no regard for the fragile lives of mortals. Despite Zasashi's suggestion Shivana continues to kneel there for hours, keeping a silent vigil. The sounds of the night reverberate softly through the walls becoming increasingly eclipsed by the clamor of a waking city. As the first rays of sunlight begin to fly over the rolling sands of Elsweyr Shivana leans forward and lays a hand on her sister's chest. The touch confirms what she already knows. Zasashi is gone. Shivana feels one final stab of heartache but her tears are spent and a new day is upon her. "Farewell Zasa I will not fail you." Shivana takes the still sleeping Vasra from her mother's empty grasp then leaves the hut to find a wet nurse and The Clan Mother. She had a kitten to feed and sister to bury.


End file.
